The Legend of Spyro: Love is Eternal
by Hinu Snow Wolf Hyuga
Summary: After the corruption of Spyro. Cynder has to save him. When she does, can she and Spyro beat Inu before the evil dragons of the past awaken? Book 4/4
1. Chapter 1: Ki's Day

Welcome everybody to the first chapter of my fourth book. I am so happy that y'all have enjoyed my other three, and the reviews I got from them were outstanding. I hope y'all will enjoy this book, as much as my others.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, Volteer, Cryil, Terrador, or Hydras. I do own all ocs.

**Note: This chapter will be a chapter around a certain dragon. She's been asked about, but now you can read what's been going on with her life.**

**Chapter 1: Ki's day**

Ki woke up to a gray and gloomy day. She had been living in the castle that her father had taken from the dragons when he took over Warfang. Her and her brothers were forced to live here, and weren't allowed outside at all. The door were guarded by shadow dragons.

She stood up, and jumped off of her bed. She walked over to the window, just as the rain started to fall. She stared out, and started thinking about the wonderful night she had with Yang, before he had to leave with Spyro. She didn't hate Spyro for anything, but she was sadden by the fact of not being near Yang, even after they became mates that fateful night.

As Ki was lost in her thoughts a knock came at the door. The door swung open, and inside walked Inu.

"What are you doing?" Inu asked.

"I was just watching the rain fall," came Ki's soft reply.

"Well get down to the training hall. You are late as it is," and after saying that he turned around, and walked out of the room.

Ki just kept watching the rain fall, and kept thinking about Yang. She wished she could see him again, because she just found out that she was pregnant with his eggs. It was still early enough, that her father didn't know, but he would soon. When he did find out, it would be a nightmare to be around him.

She shudder at the thought of her father finding out that she had mated with another dragon, and how angry he would be when he found out it was Spyro's son.

Ki turned from the window, and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs to the second floor, and through a big set of wooden doors. She walked into the training grounds, and could see that her father and her brothers were already in there.

"You finally show up," Inu said.

"Yes! Father I'm here."

"Good. We have a new trainer for y'all. Here he is", and with saying that Inu pointed to another set of door. The doors swung open, and Ki was surprised to see Spyro walk out of them.

"Well, well, well. I see a lot of dragons need my help," Spyro said with a dark laugh.

Ki ran up to her father and asked, "Why is Spyro here? I thought you and him were enemies?"

"Are you questioning me?" Inu asked her with a snarl.

"No sir. I am not," and with saying that Ki walked back to place.

"Spyro walked over to Inu and bowed. He then said, "I'm ready my master."

"Good. Now they are all yours," and with saying that Inu turned around, and walked out the main rooms door.

"Welcome to your nightmare," Spyro said with a evil grin on his face. First off let's see what y'all made out of. We will have one on one fights to see.

Ki loved one on one fights, but she was worried about the eggs that were starting to form in her body. She hoped that they wouldn't be hurt.

Spyro noticed Ki thinking and said, "Ki versus San."

Ki snapped out of her thought when she heard her name called. San walked to the middle of the circle, and Ki walked over to the circle.

She looked at San. He was bigger than her, and she was fighting with an handicap. She looked at him, and tried to figure out a weak spot on him. He was very muscular, so she would have a hard time getting him pinned.

"The rules of the fight are. The first one to pass out, and can't battle loses. Other than that there are no other rules. BEGIN!," Spyro said.

The match began and Ki and San just kept circling each other. Ki could fee that her pregnancy wasn't affecting her right now. They just kept circling each other, and no one was making a move.

Chan and Ken were cheering for San. Even though Ki was the oldest of the four; however, since she was a female she didn't get much respect from her brothers. Also they resented the fact that she was the best at dark magic, and that their mother favored her over the other three.

San noticed Ki thinking, and charged at her. He started an attack combo on swipes, and tail whips.

Ki snapped out of her thought just time to dodge the attacks, and counter with her own. San dodged them, and just stood in place. He started charging up a shadow orb, and launched it at Ki

This was a fast energy ball, so Ki didn't have time to dodge it. She set up a shadow barrier around her self, and felt the orb hit the barrier. It didn't affect her any, but as she looked up San was right at her, and tackled her to the ground. She flipped over, and landed on her back. San took this opportunity to jump on her, and pin her to the ground.

He sniffed her and said, "Wait... Something about you doesn't smell right." He looked at her for a bit, and Ki thought that he may have smelled that she was pregnant. Ki couldn't let him stay on her for much longer, so she charged her energy, and to San's surprise she vanished into a thin shadow. She moved in front of him, as San feel onto the ground.

Ki started attacking without mercy, and before long she had beaten San into the ground. He feel unconscious, and as he did. Spyro walked up and called the match.

Ki walked away, as the brothers walked over to San. They picked him up, and put him to the side. The next match began, and Ki just watched the other two brothers go at it. They were really good, but still not in the league of Ki.

The last match came up and it was Ken versus Ki. They both circled each other, and Ken attacked. Ki was way better than him, so she saw the attack, dodged it, and this hit him with a powerful shadow orb. The orb hit him, and sent him flying backwards. Ken hit the wall, and feel unconscious.

"Wow. Good work Ki," Spyro said as he walked over to her. He could see the tiredness on her face, and noticed that it was dark. He then told her to head back to her room.

She did just that, and as she entered her room. She could see her mother standing by the window.

"Mom. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. How is your pregnancy going?"

"What.. I don't know what you mean," Ki said with a blush on her face.

"I know what happened. I was there watching you and Yang. I can also tell by the way you walk."

"YOU WHAT! Why would you watch Yang and I mate?"

"I was out walking, and I heard you, and I followed the sound. I walked in on him being on top of you, and mating you."

"Does dad know?"

"If he did. You wouldn't be talking to me. I'm keeping it a secret from him, but you might want to hurry and figure something out. Before long you will start showing, and you father will find out," June said.

"I know mother. I just don't know what to do yet."

"I do. Cynder and the other are coming to recover Spyro's good side. You need to go with them when they get here, so you won't be in danger.

"Really... Why are you helping me mother?"

June walked over to her and nuzzled her. She then said, "Because I love you. I don't want your father to get to you."

"Thanks mom," Ki said, as she nuzzled back. She then yawned, and looked over to the bed.

"I'll let you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," and with saying that June walked out of the room.

Ki walked over to her bed, and laid down. She started to think about Yang, and if she could get away from here. She feel into a deep sleep, as she was still thinking about Yang.

**End Chapter 1**

Hello everyone. I hope you liked the start of book 4. Ki hasn't been in many chapter, so I decided to make this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and will keep reading.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	2. Chapter 2: Arival at Warfang

Welcome to chapter 2 of my Spyro the Dragon Fanfic. I hope everyone has enjoyed the 1st chapter, and will enjoy this one.

**Chapter 2** Arrival at Warfang.

Cynder and the gang flew through the last couple of days. They only slept once or twice, but Cynder was worried about Spyro. She decided that he had to be saved no matter what, otherwise he might be permanently taken over by Inu.

This was one of the nights where they had to land. Everyone's wings were getting tired, and some of them was close to exhaustion. Cynder turned around and looked at her group. She knew that she would have to stop and rest in a field one more time, before the end of their trip. They all landed down onto the ground, and a few of them collapsed, as soon as their feet hit the ground.

Shade came walking up to Cynder and said, "How much further is Warfang?" She asked.

Cynder just shook her head and said, "I don't know."

Shade just frowned and said, "Well. We need to get there soon. Night had to help me to fly, because my wings are killing me.

"I know what you mean," Cynder said as she looked back at Shade. Her wings were starting to hurt, and she wished she had Spyro with her.

"Okay. Good night," Shade said, as she turned around and walked away.

Cynder just turned around and looked out over the field. The moon was shining bright on the dull purple flowers, and she could see hints of red and yellow flowers as well. She started thinking about Spyro, and what had happened. She couldn't believe that Spyro turned to the dark side... Just for her.

Cynder started to feel tears forming in her eyes, and she kept thinking about all the stuff that Spyro and done for her, and how she hadn't been able to do anything for him. She even got hurt, and put Spyro in this mess.

Elder walked up behind her, and heard what she was saying to herself. It broke his heart to think that Spyro would do something like this. He was Ignites's pupil. He was going to take over the kingdom, and rule as king. Now he was on Inu's side, and he will be hard to get him back.

Cynder just sat there thinking. She had no idea that Elder was right behind her, until she felt a paw on her shoulder. She looked over, and saw Elder standing there with a smile on his face.

Cynder tried to wipe the tears away, but for some reason she couldn't. Her heart was greatly broken, and the tears wouldn't stop coming.

"I know you are upset. I just want you to know that I know the pain of losing someone. You remember I lost Lyat, and was devastated. Now I know that she is alive. We will get Spyro back, so don't you worry Cynder."

Cynder wiped her eyes again, and smiled at him. She then said, "You're right Elder. Thank you."

Elder just smiled, and said, "You're welcome. Now let's get some sleep. Morning comes early around here."

"Yes," Cynder said, as she turned to walk back towards the group. Elder just stood there and watched her. He never noticed how big and strong she had gotten. To be able to keep flying, and holding her head up.

Elder just looked at the grass, and then walked back towards the group. He went over to the sleeping Layt, and laid down beside her.

The next morning. Everyone was awake, and ready to go. Today is the day that they were going to see Warfang, and hopefully start to get Spyro back. Thye took of, and started the last of their journey to Warfang.

As they flew. Cynder started thinking about everything that has happened to Spyro and her in their life. From her getting corrupted my Malefor and Spyro saving her. Now Spyro being trapped by Inu. It made her really upset.

As they came upon their old house, and Cynder could see that it was starting to get covered up by vines. It had been so long, since they left the city and their house. Cynder turned her head forwards, and just could see the top of the golden church of Warfang. She knew that it wouldn't be long till they got there.

The finally arrived at the gates, and Cynder looked down. She could see two shadow dragons blocking the gate. Cynder summoned up her wind magic, and blew the two dragons off balance. She then swooped in, and killed them both with one swift strike.

Elder, Terrador, Volteer, and Cryil pushed on the big doors to the city, and they slowly opened. They could see the inside, and they were took back in horror. The city was black, some of the houses were run down, and the citizens look miserable. They walked into the city, and instantly ducked into a ally way, so they wouldn't be seen. They walked through the allies, until they heard something coming from the town square.

They reached the town square, and could see two shadow dragons standing on a platform with a dragoness with them. They could just barely here them say, "Take this fine dragoness home with you, and she will do whatever you want. Cleaning, cooking, or more of a personal nature," the dragon said with a laugh, "Let's start the bidding at 100 gems."  
>"That's just monstrous. Females aren't to be bid on," Cynder said with a bit on anger in her tone.<p>

"You're right Cynder, but there is nothing we can do now. Come I know a secret way to the church. We should be able to make our base of operations there," Elder said.

"Okay," Cynder replied turning away from the square. She could hear the bidding going up, and it was already have 450 gems.

Elder lead them down a back way, and they reached the church in no time. Elder pushed a brick on the church walls, and a door slid open. The group slipped inside with no one seeing them.

Elder looked around, and could see that no one had been in here. It was still the way that he had left in, except with it being dark and covered with dust.

"We will rest here for the night, and will try and save Spyro tomorrow," Elder said.

The group spread out, and laid down. Cynder was looking at her kids, and noticed that the males were sleeping beside them. She knew that they were all old enough to find each other attractive.

Cynder just walked over to Elder, and said, "Thank you for all the help."

"It's nothing. I don't want this place taken over by Inu, so I will keep helping you all the way. Now come. Let me show you to the room that you will be staying in," Elder said as he lead Cynder down a hall way. It didn't take long before she saw the room, and Cynder asked, "Isn't this your room?"

"No. This is a spare room that I've had put in here a while back. Please go to sleep," Elder said with a smile.

Cynder jumped onto the bed, and looked back at him. She smiled, and laid down facing him. She then closed her eyes and feel into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Elder just smiled, and walked back towards the main room. He could see all of the other dragons a sleep, but there was one in there that he had trouble recognizing. The dragon turned around, and Ignitus stood before him.

"The chronicler. What may I do for you?" Elder asked.

"I've foreseen something really terrible happened in the future. I can't tell you what it is, but be careful. You are the protector of all the dragons sleeping here, and I fear that something will happen to one of y'all."

"Thanks for telling me Ignitus," Elder said.

"You are quite welcome father. I must be going now. Give Cynder my best regards," and with saying that he vanished.

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer walked up and said to him, "What now?"

"We wait for everyone to recover. Then we go save Spyro."

**End Chapter 2**

Sorry it's taken so long to write these chapters. Life is getting in the way, so I don't have as much time as I can. This one is a little short, but I think it is a good chapter.

I will try and get the next one up as soon as I can, so just bear with me. Thanks for reading, and please live a review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Welcome to my third chapter of my Spyro fan fic. I hope y'all have enjoyed the first two, and will enjoy this one. Now onto the chapter.

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

Cynder slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the open door. She saw Spyro standing there, and she got excited. She fully opened her eyes, and realized that there was no one there. She just shook her head to clear the morning haze. She stood up and stretched out.

Jumping off the bed, she walked through the open door, and down the hallway. She was meeted in the hallway by Kichey.

"Good morning mother," Kichey said, as she nuzzled her.

"Good morning Kichey," Cynder replied as she returned the nuzzle.

Cynder just watched as Kichey stepped back, and continued to walk down the hallway. Cynder paid no attention, and walked into the main chapel. She could see a lot of the dragons standing around talking to each others. King was by him self in a corner, and Cynder decided to go talk to him.

"Good morning King," Cynder said.

"Good morning Cynder," King replied.

"So. How are you and Kichey doing?"

King sorta looked down in embarrassment, and said, "We're fine.."

"That's good," Cynder said as she heard Kichey walk back, and stood beside her lover.

"What were you two talking about?" Kichey asked.

"Just seeing if King was happy."

"Ah. Why wouldn't he be?" Kichey said with a smile on her face.

"He wouldn't," Cynder said, "Just take care," she said before walking off.

Cynder walked to the statue and stood there. She never had any faith in the godly dragon, but she thought that they might need all the help they could get.

Elder walked in and saw Cynder standing at the statue. "How are you today?" He asked.

She just turned to face him and said, "I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Me and the other think we found a way into the fortress, but I don't know if you are going to like it."

"How?" Cynder asked.

"We need one of your kids to be a distraction, so we can break into the castle. I remember a path, but it will be heavily guarded."

"What do you mean? One of my kids?"

"Someone who has a strong shadow power. We we're thinking about Yang. He has the shadow powers, so all he has to do is lead them away, and then use his powers to hide."

Cynder just thought it over and said, "The dragons are shadow dragons through. Won't they know if he uses shadow magic?"

Elder shook is head and said, "No. They can use shadow magic, but they can't detect shadow magic."

"Okay. Who will be going in after Spyro?"

Elder looked at Cynder and said, "It will be you and Shade. You two can move faster in the dark, and have the most powers. You will be the two easiest to sneak through."

"I understand," Cynder said, as she bowed her head at him.

"Good. Now get Yang and Shade over here

Cynder turned around and walked over to the three. They were standing near each other talking, when Cynder said, "Elder needs to speak with you and Shade."

Night just looked a little confused, but didn't say anything.

Cynder, Yang, and Shade walked back over to Elder. Elder explained what the plan was, and asked if they had any questions.

"I do. Will we be able to save Ki?" Yang asked.

Cynder looked over at him; however, she already knew that Ki was his mate and said, "I'll try my best to help her."

"Thank you," Yang said to his mother.

"Now that everyone has the plan. Let's rest up for a bit, and attack tonight."

"Right" the three said, as they laid down and feel alseep.

**End Chapter 3**

** Note: Really short chapter, but I couldn't find anyway to drag a planning section out that long. The next one should be a while lot longer, as they infiltrate Inu's castle, and get Spyro back. Except lots of fighting in the next chapter.**

** Anyway. Peace everyone.**

**Hinu Hyuga**


	4. Chapter 4: The Break In

Welcome to my fourth chapter of my Spyro fan fic. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've just not been feeling like writing for a while. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Rescuing Spyro.**

Cynder, Shade, Elder, and Yang awoke, and saw that the sun had set. This was the perfect time to break in. As Cynder shook the tiredness off of her she looked over at the others. She could see that ready to go, and started walking towards the door of the temple.

She cracked open the front door a bit and looked around. Everyone in the town was asleep, so they didn't have to worry about the citizens seeing them, and maybe the guards wouldn't be patrolling. Cynder stepped out into the street. She looked around and could see some buildings destroyed, empty, and just devastated since Inu took over the city. Cynder stepped aside as Elder, Shade, and Yang walked behind her.

Elder took the lead and said, "Follow me. I know the way to the castle," and with saying that he took off to the north. Cynder, Shade, and Yang followed behind.

They traveled for a while. They had to duck in and out of alley ways, since not all the guards were sleeping. The closer they got to the castle the more guards that were patrolling. Cynder looked up at the gate and saw six guards standing in front of it, and two guards were standing near the right and left walls. Elder lead them from the alley way in front of the castle, and as they sneak through the dark the reached the hidden entrance. Two guards were standing outside the entrance.

"Ready Yang?" Cynder asked her son.

"As ready as I'm going to be," Yang replied.

"Okay," Cynder said as she hugged him, "Be safe."

"You too mother."

Yang just ran out of there hiding place and said to the guards, "Here I am. Come get me."

"HALT!," but Yang didn't, as he ran away. The guards started chasing him, and left the door completely unguarded.

Shade, Cynder, and Elder entered the passageway. They walked for a while, until Shade and Cynder saw an opening in the roof.

"There it is. That's the opening to get into the castle," Elder said

"It's kinda small isn't it?" Cynder asked.

"It is. That's why I picked y'all two. Not only can y'all fight, but your small enough to fit through the opening. Also Cynder I know you are the only one who will be able to get through to Spyro and break him out of his dark mode."

"I see," Cynder said as she looked at Elder.

"Just remember that he is stronger than you, but his mind has been tainted, so he isn't thinking straight. Also if you could you need to find the crystal that they used to control him. So I can study it and changed it to a purifying crystal. They maybe we can use it on the shadow dragons to turn them good."

"Understood," Cynder said.

"Good. Now go. You have a long journey ahead of you. Be careful and I will see you on the outside of the castle."

Cynder just nodded and looked at Shade and asked, "Ready?"

"Yes," Shade replied.

Shade and Cynder opened the hatch in the roof, and started flying up. They slowly ascended and looked around. No guards were running around, so Shade and Cynder landed in the hallway. They were pretty far away from the training grounds. Cynder knew that that's where Spyro would be.

They walked down the hallway, and Cynder could hear someone talking.

They first voice was a male as he said, "Why are we guarding down here? It's not like anyone his going to come in down here. Only dragoness can get in the hatch to the pathway."

The second one talked and Cynder could tell that it was a female. She said, "I don't know either, but this is where Inu wanted us, and I don't want him to get mad at us."

"Agreed" the dragon said, "I guess it's time to get back to patrolling. I'll see you later honey."

Cynder peaked around the corner and could see them nuzzling against each other. They dragon was a bright blue dragon with a white underbelly. The dragoness was a dull red color, with a while underbelly. They looked like they were crying, because it seemed like they were doing this against their will.

The dragoness turned around and started walking towards Cynder and Shade. She reached the corner that Cynder was at, and started to turn when she was jumped by Cynder. She tried to scream for her mate, but Cynder put her paw over the mouth of the dragoness.

"We aren't going to hurt you. You seem like you are a good dragon. How would you like to come with us and help us?" Cynder said.

She thought about it a bit, and said "You are right. I'm sick of this patrolling. Let me get my husband."

"Okay," Cynder said as she let the dragoness go. She walked over to her husband and said, "I met some dragoness' that could help us out.

"Lead them to me," the dragon said.

She lead him to Cynder and Shade. He saw the two and said, "You must be the two dragons that will help us. Right?"

"Yes. We are going to stop Inu, but first we need to save my husband Spyro. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes. He's in the training grounds. It's through the doors and down four hallways. Then turn to the left. Then down a little more and you will reach the training grounds. A door will block you, so you will have to open it. It's going to be a big wooden door with a fancy design on it."

"Thank you," Cynder said.

"Your welcome."

"Before we leave. What are your names?" Shade asked.

"Mine is Lana," Lana said.

"Mine is Doreen," Doreen said.

"Mine is Shade, and her's is Cynder," Sade said.

"Nice to meet you two. Doreen said.

"Same," Cynder said.

"I have a request. There are two red dragoness. They are brighter red than me. They are twins so they will look exactly the same. I need you to save them. They don't want to be here just like we didn't. Their names are Layla and Kayla," Lana said.

"Understood," Cynder said.

"They will be in the third hallway patrolling. Just watch out, since the other dragons will try to kill you," Doreen said.

"We will," replied Cynder.

"Thank you," Lana said.

"No problem."

Lana and Doreen walked back to the opening of the sewer and watch Cynder and Shade walk through the big open doors. They just smiled while they thought about how they weren't going to be under Inu's control anymore.

Shade and Cynder opened the double wooden doors slowly and peaked out. They couldn't see anyone on the other side, so the opened the doors completely. They walked into the big hallway, and looked around. The hallway was painted black with purple banners hanging from the ceiling. The banners had a picture of a dragon holding a hammer in his mouth.

As they walked down the hallway they could hear some crying going on behind a door. Cynder slowly opened it and saw a dragoness sitting there. Cynder slowly walked into the room, and said to the dragoness, "Hello?"

The dragoness jumped and turned around. She couldn't recognize the dragoness standing in her room. She did asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cynder," Cynder replied.

"Cynder... Cynder... WAIT aren't you Yang's mother?"

"Yes I am. Which means you must be Ki?"

"I am. What are you doing here?" Ki asked.

"I'm here to save Spyro, and Yang asked me to save you as well."

"He did. That's sweet of him," Ki said blushing a little.

"Come on. I need you to head to the sewer entrance so we can get you out of here."

"Um... I might not be able to fit,"

"Why no... Oh I see," Cynder was about to say, but she saw a bulge on Ki's stomach and knew what that meant.

"Yeah. You must have guess that I'm pregnant," Ki said with a smile.

"I did. Don't worry once I save Spyro then I will find a way for us to get out of here."

"All right. I'll wait for you," Ki said as she ran out of the room and headed towards the exit. Shade just looked over at Cynder and asked, "How are you going to get her out?"

"Easy. Once we free Spyro. He will use his space power to open the exit up further. Leting us escape unharmed.

"I see. Now let's head to save Spyro."

Cynder nodded and they started walking towards the training grounds. They thought it weird that there was no guards at all in the hallway, so they didn't have to fight.

Cynder and Shade came up on two red dragoness walking around. Cynder walked up to them both and said, "We come in peace. Your friend Lana sent us."

"Lana? Is she okay?"

"She is. We have freed her and she is waiting for us to save Spyro."

"Good luck. Spyro as been training in the dark arts, so he won't' be that easy to beat."

"I sure he won't hurt me," Cynder said.

The two dragoness looked at each other and one said, "Sorry. I need to introduce myself. I'm Layla, and this is my sister Kayla.

They were both red dragons with white underbellies. They wings are orange and they had medium sized horns.

"You two must be identical twins?" Cynder asked.

"We are," Layla and Kyala replied.

"Good. Now if you don't mind waiting my the sewer exit. We are going after Spyro then we will be right on."

"Okay. Good luck and with saying that Layla and Kayla walked out from in front of the training rooms door and down the hallway.

"Well this is it. Are you ready Cynder?" Shade asked.

"As I will ever be," Cynder said.

They threw open the doors and low and behold there was Spyro waiting for them.

"I see you came for me Cynder," Spyro said as he smiled an evil smile.

"Of course I came for you. You didn't think I was going to let you get away from me?" Cynder said.

"Good. Now let us begin."

**To be Continued.**

** Hello everyone. I thank you for reading this chapter, and being so patient on my updates. The next few chapter might be short, since they will be the Spyro fight, escaping Inu's castle, and regrouping. After that I should be starting back on getting longer chapters. **

** So thank you everyone for the support, and please read and review.**

** Till next time.**

**Hinu Hyuga.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fight for Love

Welcome everyone to my fifth chapter of my Spyro fan fic. I hope y'all have enjoyed the other four and will enjoy this one. Now onto the chapter.

**Chapter 5 Fight for Love**

Cynder walked into the training hall with Shade right behind her. As Shade entered the room the doors behind them slammed shut. Cynder heard some wings flap and looked around. She could see Inu come flying down from a ledge overlooking the training grounds.

"Greetings Cynder," Inu said as he smiled, around his neck was a light purple crystal.

"INU! What have you done to Spyro?" Cynder asked with a forceful tone.

"Nothing much. Just taken his good side, and turned him evil."

"Give him back to me," Cynder said as she charged up a fire dash. She then launched herself at Inu, but was blocked my a stone wall. Cynder collided with it, but it didn't hurt that much. She landed on the ground, and looked over at Spyro. He was smiling like he enjoyed hurting Cynder.

"Nice try beauty, but you won't be able to hurt me as long as I have your mate under my control," Inu said with a laugh.

Cynder was annoyed and looked over at Spyro. She only had once choice of action left and it was to fight Spyro.

"I know you don't want to fight your mate, but guess what. I don't care, now if you want to save him you have to beat him. Then get this crystal and hang it around his neck, but I don't see that happening anytime soon," Inu said as he flew over to a little hook behind Spyro and placed the crystal around it. He then turned back towards Cynder and laughed.

"I will get the crystal," Cynder said.

"Good luck. You have to go through me," Spyro said with a evil smile.

Inu just laughed more and flew back up to the balcony. He then turned around and left through the doors, and as they shut Cynder could see Spyro get ready to attack.

"I don't want to fight you Spyro," Cynder said.

"Too bad. we're fighting," Spyro said as he launched a fire ball at Cynder's direction. Cynder summoned a wall of water up, and has the fireball hit the water it created a steam cloud which completely cut Cynder's vision off. She lost sight of Spyro, until she felt something clamp onto her tail..

She was able to look back and noticed Spyro had bit onto her tail and picked her up in the air. He then started swinging her around in circles. He let go of her and Cynder was sent flying through the air; however, instead of hitting the wall. Cynder opened her wings and caught herself in mid air. She just hovered there, and launched stones at Spyro.

Spyro smiled and summoned a rock shield to block Cynder's attack. He then lowered it and looked around. He couldn't see Cynder anywhere, until he looked down at his shadow. He could see something moving in it, and jumped up just before Cynder jumped out of the shadow and tried to grab Spyro. He landed a few feet away from her, and summoned his ice power. He released the power onto the ground and froze it solid. The entire area of the training ground was covered in ice, which made for a very slippery surface for Cynder. Spyro then took advantage of it, and started to skate around. Cynder started to slip, and so she didn't notice Spyro get close to her.

Cynder was hit straight on the side of her maw with Spyro's attack. She slid backwards thanks to the attack, and could feel something warm run down her face. She put her paw up, and felt a long cut on her cheek.

"I got you Cynder," Spyro said with a laugh.

"Why are we fighting Spyro? Don't you remember me?"

"Remember what. I don't know you," Spyro said.

Cynder was hurt by his statement, and got ready to attack again. This time she was going to be serious. She breathed fire at Spyro and watched as it traveled towards him and started to melt the ground. Spyro just jumped to the side and smiled; however, he didn't notice a giant rock flying towards him. He realized that Cynder meant to miss, so she could attack with another spell, but it was to late as he dodged right into it, and was sent flying backwards from the impact. Spyro could feel his chest start to hurt, but other than that he was fine.

Cynder then charged out Spyro with her speed, and reached him in no time. She then started to attack him with combos after combos.

Spyro took the hits and saw blood coming from his wounds. He couldn't let her go on anymore, so he charged a dark barrier up, and released the magic. He hit Cynder with it, and it sent her flying backwards. He started to heal himself, but remembered that he wasn't as strong of a healer as Cynder. He looked over at her and could see the wound on her face was closed up; however, she was breathing hard, which told Spyro that she was running low on energy. She may had better healing than Spyro, but he had more strength and stamina then her. Most of it was because he was the legendary purple dragon.

"Not bad," Spyro said as he looked up at Cynder.

"Thank you," Cynder said as she caught her breath.

"Now. No more holding back," Spyro said as he charged up a fire dash. He released it and charged right at Cynder. Cynder didn't have any time to block as she took the full hit from Spyro's attack. She was sent flying backwards and hit the wall hard. She hit the ground in a heap of blood as the burns and the impact that his horns left.

Spyro walked over to her and looked down. He then noticed something not right with her, but was to late. The body disappeared and right beside him stood Cynder with her claws near his neck.

"I win," Cynder said a little exhausted from the fight. The last clone took a lot of her energy, but she didn't dodge the complete attack and could feel the burn take affect on her scales. She cringed as the pain hit her. Spyro took this time and sweeped her feet out from under her with his tail, and Cynder hit the ground hard.

Cynder just looked up at him and was wondering if he was going to finish her off when suddenly something caught her eye. She noticed the crystal hanging on the hook and Spyro was away from it.

Spyro brought his claws down, but only scratched Cynder's tail as she moved to get the crystal. Cynder screamed in her mind has Spyro's claws dug into her tail, and cut the skin.

"Oh no you don't," Spyro said as he dashed at her, but he was a little to late as Cynder got the crystal, then used her time power to slow Spyro down. She then put the crystal around his neck, and watched as an aura surrounded him. She could see the energy from the crystal and the energy from him start to mix together, and flow back into him.

"Spyro? Are you okay?" asked Cynder.

"Yes my love. I'm back to normal thanks to you."

"Good," Cynder said as she released the time magic, and passed out. Spyro was there to catch her as she feel asleep.

"She used a lot of her power to save you," Shade said as she walked over to Spyro and the asleep Cynder.

"I bet she did," Spyro said as she looked at Cynder and smiled.

Suddenly Spyro and Shade her something like alarms sound, and the looked around. They could see shadow dragons starting to converge on them.

"Let's go," Spyro said he threw Cynder on his back, and he ran towards the open door with Shade following closely behind.

"They made it trough the door just as the shut, and Spyro looked at the hallway that was covered with shadow dragons.

"This is going to be tough to get out of here, but we will."

"Agreed."

They ran down the hallway into the awaiting shadow dragons...

**End Chapter 5**

**Greetings all. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the long update, but life comes first. Anyway another cliff hanger ending. Just bare with me, and I will have the next chapter hopefully soon.**

** With much thanks to my readers and reviewers. Keep up the good work.**

** Hinu Hyuga. **


	6. Chapter 6: Escape From Inu's Castle

Welcome to Chapter 6 of my Spyro fan fic. I thank everyone who has read my story, and I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I thank you all who are being patient with me and my story.

Anyway enough of the foreword. Onto the chapter, and may everyone like it.

**Chapter 6: Escape from Inu's Castle. **

Shade and Spyro were surrounded on all sides by shadow dragons and dragoness. Cynder was still on Spyro's back unconscious so Spyro knew that he would have to protect her with his life. If anything happened to Cynder again then he would never forgive himself. He kept thinking of what just happened to her, and couldn't believe it.

"Hey Spyro," Shade called out to him and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Cynder was able to snap you out of my control," a dark voice said.

Spyro looked around and saw Inu walking up, with some shadow dragons in gold armor in front of him.

"Yes. She was able to snap me out of the control you had on me, but now she is hurt. Move or I will make you move," Spyro said with a snarl.

"Tsk, tsk. Such anger from you Spyro," Inu said with a laugh.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with them?" one of his golden guards asked.

"Hm... Kill him", and with saying that Inu turned around and walked away.

The shadow dragons started closing in on Spyro, Cynder, and Shade; however, before they could reach them a line of them were killed by a huge fire blast.

Spyro looked around, and could see three dragoness and a dragon.

Come with us," one of the dragoness called to Spyro.

Spyro started running towards the dragons, but was blocked by five more shadow dragons. They started to attack Spyro, and Spyro ducked down to block the attack. Spyro never felt anything as he looked up and could see a light blue dragon holding off the attackers. Spyro watched as he threw them back with no trouble, and launched a giant shard of ice at them. They were frozen, and then one of the dragoness came up and shattered them.

"Thank you," Spyro said.

"Now's not the time," the dragon said as he looked back. He could see the dragons wearing gold armor running towards them.

"Okay. Let's get out of here," Spyro said as he ran past the blue dragon. Before the dragon left he covered the floor in ice, so the dragons would slip on it, and be slowed down.

Spyro reached the other two dragoness that were standing in the door way, and ran past them. They looked at the dragon and dragoness waiting on them to reach them. Doreen and Lana reached Layla and Kayla and ran through the door. Layla and Kayla then closed the door, and used their fire breath to seal the door shut.

Spyro was trying to catch his breath as the dragon walked up to him and said, "My name is Doreen, and this is my mate Lana," he said as he pointed to the dull red dragoness.

"Nice to meet you," Lana said as she looked at Spyro and Cynder.

"Nice to meet you as well. How do you know who I am?"

"We were once guards for this place, before Cynder freed us," Lana said as she pointed to the unconscious Cynder on Spyro's back.

"We were guards here as well," Layla said as she walked up.

"And may I ask your name?" Spyro said.

"Right. Sorry. My name is Layla and this is my twin sister Kayla," and with hearing her name Kayla walked up to stand beside her sister.

"Identical twins huh?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, but I hatched three minutes earlier, so I'm the oldest," Layla said.

Kayla just rolled her eyes at that statement, and Layla just smiled.

Suddenly they all heard a pounding on the doors. Doreen turned to Spyro and said, "Right. We need to get going. If we don't we could get caught, and then there would be no way to save Cynder.

"I agree," Spyro said as he stood up straight, "Now how do we get out of here?"

"There is a sewer entrance just a little further ahead. That's how we will escape," Shade said to Spyro.

"All right. Let's go then."

With that Shade ran ahead with Spyro behind her. Behind him was Layla, Kayla, and Lana. Behind the three girls was Doreen.

They ran for about ten minutes before Shade could see the opening to the sewers; however, before they reached it a shadow dragon wearing gold armor appeared in front of them.

"Out of the way," Spyro yelled out.

The dragon didn't move, as he got ready to attack them. Spyro was getting worried, since he still had Cynder on his back, but he looked back and didn't see Doreen, Lana, Layla, and Kayla anywhere. Spyro looked in front of him and the four dragons were in front attacking the shadow dragon. Spyro ran by them, and could see that the four were beating the shadow dragon.

They reached the entrance and Spyro turned to Shade and said, "This is too small for me, and I also have Cynder on my back. How am I suppose to get through here?"

"Don't you have space powers," and voice called out. Spyro heard that it was a female and called out, "Come out."

Ki walked out of the shadows and smiled at him. She then said, "Spyro. It's been a long time, since we have met."

Spyro looked over the dragoness and though long and hard about were he's seen her. She was pregnant, so he was thrown off if he had seen her before.

"My name is Ki. My mate is your son Yang," Ki said a little nervelessly. She didn't know how Spyro would take the news.

"Ki. Wait aren't you Inu's daughter?" Spyro asked.

"I am, but I have nothing to do with him anymore. I just want to be with my love Yang. Cynder said I could come with you."

"If Cynder already knows. Then I don't have any complaints. I will have a talk with you and Yang later; however, you are right. I do have space powers and I can make the opening a whole lot bigger for us.

Spyro closed his eyes as he started to concentrate on the opening. Suddenly the opening started to glow, and expanding before the others eyes. It took a few minutes, before the opening was big enough for all of them to fit through.

Spyro breathed a deep sigh as he opened his eyes, so he could see what he had done. Spyro was amazed to see how big the opening that he created was. It was way big enough for him to go through even with Cynder on his back.

"Hello up there," called a voice.

Spyro looked down and could see Elder standing at the bottom of the opening.

"Pass Cynder to me, and I'll take care of her," Elder said.

Spyro did as he was told and passed Cynder to Elder. Then he went through the opening with the other dragons behind him. Spyro looked back and could see more shadow dragons coming at him. He closed his eyes and targeted the opening with his magic. He then started to close it back to the way it was originally; however, he didn't get closed in time as one shadow dragoness slipped through the gap.

"So. This is the great Spyro?" the dragoness asked, "I don't know what Inu is afraid of, but if I take you down then I will be praised by him.

"Don't do this. You don't want to fight me," Spyro said to turn her from the course.

"Don't make me laugh. You know who you are talking to. I'm one of the generals in Inu's army, buy you should already know that from when you worked for Inu." She said with a laugh.

"Spyro!" Yang said as he ran towards his father. He got close and noticed Ki, but also the dragoness staring down his father.

Spyro let out a deep sigh and then said to the group, "Go. Take Cynder back to the temple. I'll be along shortly.

"No. We won't leave you," Shade said.

"NOW!" Spyro said as he glared at her, and Shade could see something in his eyes. It was like a fire for battle was burning in him, but she didn't want to say anything.

"Let's go," Elder said as he walked away from the dragoness and Spyro. The others followed him, as they all headed back towards the temple.

"Why not join us, and turn away from Inu's evil?' Spyro asked the dragoness.

"Why? I love working with Inu, and I won't give that up," She said as she got ready for battle.

Spyro just shook his head and sighed. He didn't want to fight her, but it looked like he didn't have a choice.

"Before we start. What is your name. You already know mine," Spyro said.

"It's Zerath, but I'm called Zer by the others. One of the three generals of Inu's army," She said with a prideful tone.

Spyro just looked at her and noticed that she wasn't a shadow dragon. Her scales were bright yellow and she had lime green eyes. She had about 4 inch horns that were straight on her head. Her wings were lemon yellow, and her underbelly was a soft white. The reason he couldn't see that was the shadow aura around her, and the evil that was coming from her. He knew that Inu was controlling her and she was fighting him against her will.

"Let's go," Zerath said as she charged at him. Spyro was surprised how fast she was, and just had time to react to a claw swipe coming at him. He back peddled and notice that she wasn't in front of him anymore. He didn't notice that she was beside him, as she lowered her head and hit Spyro dead center into his chest with the front of her horns. Spyro's breath was taking away as he was rolled over onto his back by her powerful attack.

Spyro looked to his side, and notice that she wasn't there anymore, but heard something above him. He looked up, and just saw her charge a lightning beam, as she shot it at him, Spyro was able to charge a rock shot and shot it. The beam hit the rock, and shattered it into pieces. Spyro used the dust from the rock shattering to roll back onto his feet using his wings to balance himself out.

"Not bad," Zerath said as she landed back on the ground in front of him.

"I don't want to fight you. I want you to join me on my fight against Inu," Spyro said.

"Help you fight my master. As if," Zerath said with a wicked grin. She then dashed at Spyro with lightning speed.

By this time Spyro had figured out that she was a electric user, so he was able to surround himself in a shield of stone. The lightning that Zerath shot at him just hit the stone, and nothing happened.

"You can't stay in there for long," Zerath said as she kept blasting it with lightning. She was trying to heat up the rock, so it would be easier to shatter. She didn't let Spyro know that she also knew water magic.

Spyro breathed deeply as he tried to think of a way to stop her without hurting her. He was paying attention to the stone on the outside, until he started feeling very hot; however, it was too late for him to react as the stone shattered around him leaving him exposed. He looked over at Zerath and noticed that she and some water around her. This surprised Spyro, since he thought she could only use lightning skills.

"You are mine now" Zerath said as she dashed at him.

Spyro just had enough time to look at her before he was hit dead center of his side. He was sent flying backwards from the hit, and as he flew he noticed something about her feet. They were covered with electricity, and then he got an idea.

Spyro hit the ground, and rolled back onto his feet. He then looked at Zerath and shot the ground below her with a blast of water.

"You missed," Zerath said as she laughed. She charged her feet again to dash at Spyro not thinking that Spyro had figured out how to fight her. As she charged the water directed the charge back at her. She got hit with twice the power that she was going to use, and was paralyzed for a few seconds. Spyro took this as a great chance to charge a huge fireball, and then shoot it at Zerath. She was hit dead center and was burned. Spyro then dashed at her and was able to hit her in the middle of her chest. She was sent flying backwards, as she feel to the ground unconscious.

The darkness around her floated into the air, and Spyro heard a voice come from it.

"Spyro. You defeated one of my generals; however, she is the weakest of them. There are still two more and they will be tougher than this weakling."

"INU! Why control people like this?" Spyro asked.

"Cause. Your death will avenge by father." Inu said laughing.

"No it won't. Your dad Malefor was evil, and tortured thousands of people. He was sealed for a reason.

"You are the evil one Spyro. Trapping my father, and leaving a kid all alone. I will never forgive you," and with saying that the darkness flew away.

Spyro just sighed and looked down at Zerath. He walked over to her and laid down beside her. Waiting on her to wake up.

A few hours passed and Spyro heard something, "Ugh.. Where am I?"

"How are you feeling," Spyro said to Zerath.

"Like I was hit by a thousand dragons," She said as she tried to stand up. She started to fall back to the ground, but Spyro caught her.

"Let's go back to the temple. I bet everyone would love to meet you," Spyro said.

"I would like that," Zerath said as she climbed onto Spyro's back. The both started walking back towards the temple.

It was about midnight before Spyro and Zerath arrived at the temple. Spyro knocked on the secret door, and Elder opened it. She saw Spyro and Zerath and fully opened the door. As he ushered them inside he looked at Spyro with a questioning look.

"I will tell you tomorrow. Right now I just want some sleep."

Elder nodded and smiled. He then closed the door behind Spyro and followed him to the main room. Zerath climbed off of Spyro and limped to the corner of the room, and laid down. She was fast asleep before Spyro knew it.

Spyro looked around and noticed Yang and Ki were asleep beside each other with Yang's paw her her belly. Spyro just smiled and remember how he was when Cynder was pregnant.

Spyro turned to Elder and said, "How is Cynder?"

"She will make a full recovery, but she will need time. The battle took a lot of her, and she needs rest.

"That's good," Spyro said as he yawned. He laid down at the front of the group and feel asleep. Elder laid beside him as he too feel asleep.

**End Chapter 6**

** Thank you everyone for reading my stories, and keeping up with them. I know I'm not updating as fast, and most of it is because of work. I'm still continuing on with the stories as fast as I can, so please be patient with me. I know I've said this before, but really work and life are getting in my way.**

** Anyway thank you all for the support that you've giving me, and please tell me what you think about this chapter, by review or sending me a mail. Always if I copied anything from any other stories that you've read please write me about it, so I know what needs to be changed about it.**

** Anyway thank you all the Fanfiction community, and until chapter 7. I'm out of here.**

**Hinu Hyuga.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cynder's Dream

Welcome to my 7th chapter of my Spyro fan fic. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with life. Anyway thank you everyone for reading and reviews. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 7: Cynder's Dream.**

Cynder opened her eyes, but couldn't see anything. She looked around, but only saw white. The sky was white, the ground was white, and to the left and right of her was white.

"Hello?" Cynder called out, but there was no answer.

Cynder tried to open her wings to see if she could fly upwards to figure out where she was. She struggled to try to open them; however, it was to no avail. Her wings felt like they were jammed closed, and try as she might she couldn't open them up.

_"Looks like I'm walking,"_ Cynder said to herself and she started to walk forwards. Well forwards was hard to tell in a place like this, since there was nothing that she could walk to. Cynder walked for what seemed like hours, but never seemed to go anywhere. This was making her feel like she was just walking in place.

"This is annoying," Cynder called out. She knew no one was around to hear her say that, so it didn't matter what she said.

Cynder kept walking for what seemed like another few hours, before she decided that she was going nowhere, and laid down on the ground. She was going to lay here, until she could get her bearings and figure out what was going on with this place.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of her. Making her have to look away from it. As the light faded, and Cynder looked back to where the light was from. She could see a bright white dragoness standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked, as she stood up.

The dragoness answered in the most beautiful voice Cynder ever heard in her life.

"My name is Kami Tatsu, but you can call me Kami.

"What do you want with me?" Cynder asked a little afraid.

"Please don't be afraid child. I'm here to help you. You see I'm the God of this realm," Kami said as she took a bow towards Cynder.

Cynder bowed back before asking, "God?"

"Yes my child. I created everything that lives on Avalon. The plants, the wild animals, and even you and your mate Spyro."

"You know Spyro?"

"I do young one. I know everything there is to know, and I see all."

Cynder just stood there surprised. She couldn't believe she was standing face to face with the God of their world.

"I need to tell you something," Kami said as her face got a more serious look on it, "It's about the dragon Inu that you are fighting."

"Yeah I know. He's done a lot of bad things, and he will be dealt with," Cynder said.

Kami just sighed and looked down, saying, "That's not the problem. He's trying to awaken my brother and his army for an eternal sleep."

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"My as well tell you the entire story my dear. Have a seat, because it's going to be a long one."

Cynder laid down, as Kami started, "Long ago, before Avalon was created. My brother and I lived in the heavens. Then one day we were tasked with creating a world for dragons to live in. We worked together to build this new world, but something started changing in my brother. He felt like I was getting the more important roles, and was leaving him the roles that seemed less important. Well in creating a home, everything is important. He didn't see it that way however, and started to resent me for me being the eldest, and for the things I created. For I could create the most beautiful things you could imagine, and everybody loved them. His on the other hand weren't a beautiful as mine, but they were still necessary for the world we were creating.

"So why was he sealed away?" Cynder asked.

"Because my dear child. His jealousy took him over, and he started to destroy all that was created. It was a quick decision on the part of the Gods to seal him, but before they got around to it. My brother had recruited some others to help him. That's why they were also sealed away with him."

I see. You want Spyro and I to stop Inu from awakening him, so Avalon wouldn't be destroyed?"

"Yes," Kami said.

"Well we have to fight Inu anyway, so this is another thing that is on our plates. I feel however that Spyro will agree to help."

"I know he will child. I've known you and Spyro from the beginning of your life."

Cynder just laid there and smiled at her. Kami then said, "Thank you Cynder. Now it's time for you to be waking up. Your mate, children, and friends miss you. They are ready to see your warm smile again."

Cynder stood up, and looked at Kami. She then said, "I'm ready to go then."

"Thank you Cynder," and with saying that Kami opened a door way to the outside world. Cynder looked at her one more time, and then crossed through it. Back to her world, and the people she loves.

**End Chapter 7**

Greetings everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short, but I felt like throwing the plot of what I want to accomplish with this book at you. I know my writing as been slow., so that means slow updates, but life is making it somewhat hard for me to do.

Anyway I'm glad everyone enjoyed this. If you didn't then I hope I can do something to enjoy it. Thank you for your time of reading this, and thank you all for the reviews I get. It makes me so happy that I'm writing a story that y'all really like.

Anyway thank you all, and I'll be seeing you in chapter 8. Later

**Hinu Hyuga**


	8. Chapter 8: Cynder's Awakening

Welcome to my 8th chapter of my Spryo fanfic. I hope everyone had a great Holidays, and had fun with their families, or whoever you like to hang out with. Anyway the last chapter I gave you the plot of my story. I hope you enjoyed it, and please keep watching for updates. I should be updating regularly now, that the holidays are over. Just be patient with me, and I want to thank everyone who has kept up with me through this. I forgot how much four books was, and I'm glad for the encouraging reviews.

Anyway we're here for a story. Not listen to me talk. Now onto the chapter.

**Chapter 8: Cynder's Awakening**

_"Ugh. Where am I,"_ Cynder thought to herself, as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, and noticed that she couldn't see anything. She then realized the reason she couldn't see anything, was because it was night time. She looked beside her, and could just see the outline of Spyro sleeping beside her.

She stood up careful as not to wake Spyro, and walked towards the hidden door that led outside; however, what she didn't know was that Spyro was awake, and he had watched her get up. As she walked past Elder, she didn't notice that he was also watching her. She exited though the side door, and walked around to the front of the temple.

She breathed in the night air. It has been a while since she was able to be outside. From going to Inu's castle and saving Spyro, to being unconscious and laying in the temple. She let out her breath and deeply sighed. She was tired of all this fighting, and just wanted to live her life in peace with her mate Spyro and her kids. This wasn't in her future however, and now she and Spyro was going to have to fight demons from the start of the world.

As she was deep in thought. Elder walked up behind her. He looked at her, and could notice that she seemed sorta depressed. _"She must of went though something when she was in her coma," _Elder thought to himself, as he kept walking towards her. In the mean time Spryo had gotten up, and walked towards the entrance to the temple, and stood there.

"Cynder?" Elder called out to her.

"What? Who's there?" Cynder said as she quickly turned around. Seeing it was Elder she spoke, "Oh sorry Elder. Did I wake you when I left the temple?"

"No my child. I was already awake and watching as you walked outside."

"Oh. I'm sorry that I didn't tell anyone. I'm just wanted to get out and clear my head. I've put everyone through a lot, and I didn't want to bother anyone. Everyone has done so much for me, and I can't thank them enough," Cynder said as tears started to form in her eyes, "Spyro is the one who I must thank the most. He's believed in me from the start, and I can't thank him enough," Cynder completed, and tears started rolling down her face, and hit the ground.

Elder walked towards her and embraced her. Elder then said, " It's okay Cynder. Everyone is doing this, cause the love you. Spyro wouldn't have done all he did if it wasn't for love."

"I know, but I still feel like I am a problem to you all. I don't know why Spyro puts up with me, since I've seem to cause nothing but trouble for him," Cynder said as she started crying harder.

"That's not true," Spyro said as he walked through the big golden doors of the temple.

Cynder looked up at him with tears still in her eyes and replied with, "Yes it is. I haven't done anything to help you, and I am always being saved by you. Especially when I was controlled by Malefor

"That's not your fault, and you know it Cynder," Spyro said as he walked closer to her, "He had taken over your mind, and made you do all those terrible things against your will."

"But I still did them," Cynder replied back.

Spyro got right up in her face, and looked deeply into her eyes. He then said with a soothing tone in his voice, "It's all right Cynder. We all forgive you. I forgive you. You aren't alone anymore, and no one can take that from you."

Cynder just stood there, and looked at Spyro. She then hugged him, and started to cry into his shoulder saying in a low voice,"Thank you my love."

"You're welcome Cynder. Remember you are never alone. You have all of us there with you," Spyro said as he wrapped his wings around Cynder, and locked her into a warm embrace.

After a few minutes had passed. Cynder looked up at Spyro, and saw him looking down at her with a warm smile on his face. She smiled at him, as she started to back up away from him. Spyro lifted his wings from around her, and just stood there staring at her.

"I'm glad to have someone like you for a mate," Cynder said to Spyro as she kept looking at him.

"And I'm so happy to have you," Spyro said as he just kept smiling at her.

They stood there for a couple of minutes before Elder said," Let's head back in a get some sleep."

"All right," replied Spyro.

"Before we head in. I need to tell you about the dream I had," Cynder said as she looked at Elder.

"Sure. What was it about?" Elder replied.

Cynder stood there and told both Elder and Spyro the dream she had about Kami, and the demons. Spyro just looked on confused about what she was saying, but Elder had a look of shock on his face. As Cynder finished her story she looked at Elder and asked, "Do you know what this dream means?"

"I do Cynder. I can tell you this. What you have told me is bad news, but I don't know all of the details. I do however know who might, but that will have to wait till tomorrow. Right now let's go in and get some sleep."

"All right," Cynder said as she looked over at Spyro and rubbed against him. Spyro just smiled at her, and then looked back at Elder. He then said, "We are going to bed. I will see you in the morning," and with that him and Cynder walked back into the temple.

Elder just looked at the night sky, and could see just a bit of orange start to form in the sky. He knew what Cynder was talking about, and hope she wasn't right about it. Elder just shook his head, and walked back into the temple. Closing the big golden doors behind him. He went back to his sleeping spot, and laid down. He was soon fast asleep. Hoping that what he feared wouldn't come to pass.

**End Chapter 8**

** Greetings everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know y'all have waited a while to read this, and I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. I really like it, because I feel like Cynder always blames herself when things go wrong; however, Spyro is always there to help her get over it, and just to love on her.**

** Anyway Please read and leave a review about what you think about this chapter. I will hopefully try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I also want to thank everyone who has kept with me during my stories. I wouldn't be writing these if it wasn't for y'alls support.**

**Until next Time.**

**Hinu Hyuga**


End file.
